


Inevitable

by tatiaraya29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Werewolves, many sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiaraya29/pseuds/tatiaraya29
Summary: Peter no esperaba para nada que aquel hombre fuera su compañero, especialmente cuando él nunca había mostrado interés por los de su mismo sexo y era Alfa de su manada. Pero no reclamarlo definitivamente no es opción. Especialmente cuando en un minuto ambos están sobre la mesa de la cocina y al siguiente, tan sin paciencia con un carácter temperamental James es capaz de pegarle con una sartén sorprendiéndole y prendiéndole más.Más su final feliz no será fácil, no cuando parece que hay una conspiración que vas mas allá de la vida de su compañero y de su gente. ¿Podrá salvarlos a ambos o deberá escoger?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Quill
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue una peticion de una amiga a la quiero mucho, Clumsy Kitty. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho!!

Peter miró con desdén sobre la multitud reunida en la penumbra del bar mientras acariciaba la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano. Realmente no quería estar ahí, aunque tampoco se le ocurría ningún otro lugar en el que sí quisiera estar. 

Y el bar no estaba tan mal como otros bares. Música fuerte, buena cerveza fría, cabinas de madera individuales ofreciendo cierta ilusión de privacidad y un par de mesas de billar en la parte de atrás. Sin embargo, en el aire de la noche flotaba un algo que le ponía nervioso, inquieto. Pero maldita sea si podría descubrir qué era. Irritable no era bueno para su especie. 

Haciéndole una señal a la camarera con su botellín, ordenó otra ronda. Tal vez solo necesitaba emborracharse y encontrar compañía que calentara su cama, por lo que mirando a la multitud, examinó a todas las mujeres por las bellezas de sus formas. 

Le gustaba el sexo. Cuanto más duro, mejor. Eso solía reducir sus posibilidades, ya que debía encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte que aguantara sus apetitos. 

Sus ojos verdes traviesos se posaron brevemente en una chica esbelta que estaba junto a la barra antes de descartarla y seguir adelante. En un principio le había resultado interesante, incluso atractiva; pero por alguna razón no tuvo la capacidad de mantener su atención durante más de un instante. 

No, estaba buscando otra cosa; algo más. 

¡Joder! ¡No! 

Un hombre acababa de entrar por la puerta. Peter se confundió ante lo duro que estaba por el obvio interés despertado. En alguien que para nada encajaba en lo que hubiera buscado antes, por lo menos unos diez centímetros más bajo que él y que debía pesar unos quince kilos menos. En su opinión, demasiado pequeño y frágil. Y era un hombre. Jamás había estado interesado en los hombre antes. Podía admirarlos y admitir su belleza, pero sexualmente era un terreno inexplorado. ¿Por qué le cautivaría tanto este? ¿Por qué no podía apartar sus ojos? ¿Sería su cabello castaño atado en un moño? ¿Sus ojos azul… o eran gris? 

Apartando la mirada, se obligó a seguir buscando una mejor presa para esa noche, pero sus ojos seguían volviendo de nuevo al hombre de vaqueros entallado y sudadera negra casi contra su voluntad. 

Mientras le observaba, el hombre se inclinó sobre la barra y habló con el camarero; giró la cabeza para mirar en la dirección apuntada, asintió y entonces se alejó despacio. Más los pelos de la nuca de Peter se erizaron por la sonrisa que luego le dedicó el mismo camarero a un hombre moreno cerca del billar, indicándole el mismo camino que había seguido el pequeño hombre; que sonrió a su vez y se fue.

Supo al instante que habría problemas. Algo muy grave iba a pasar y el lobo en su interior se reveló desafiándolo como jámas lo había hecho. Podía sentir como sus manos empezaban a apretarse, sus garras salían al igual que un bajo gruñido nacía en su garganta. 

Levantándose de su asiento, caminó al cuarto de baño; tomando la dirección por la que ambos se habían ido, de paso captando con más fuerza aquel débil aroma tan embriagador que le tenía casi mareado. Dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo. Totalmente intoxicante. 

Cuando abrió la puerta escuchó las respiraciones pesadas y lo sonidos de lucha. Sus ojos volaron de inmediato al último cubículo. Simplemente debería dar media vuelta e irse, nada de eso era asunto suyo y la última vez que metió su nariz en una situación similar, había pagado por ello. Todavía estaba pagando por ello. ¿Qué le importaba a él si estaban atacado a un humano? Porque ahora podía decirlo con certeza, podía olerlo. Rodeado completamente del aroma que le tenía excitado. ¡Maldita sea!

Dando los pasos que faltaban, vio la lucha de ambos hombres. Sus colmillos descendiendo al saltar y agarrar al hombre moreno por la parte posterior del cuello y lanzarlo a través de la habitación. Agazapándose en posición defensiva delante del pequeño hombre, sus manos tensas con las garras extendidas. 

Nadie quedó más sorprendido que el propio Peter cuando un gruñido agresivo escapó de su boca.

-¡Mío!

-Yo lo vi primero. -Las garras del otro hombre se extendieron desafiándolo. -No ha sido reclamado lo que convierte en un juego justo. 

Peter sabía lo que significaba eso y lo llenaba de una rabia salvaje, diferente a todo lo que lo que podía recordar haber sentido antes. El hombre ante él estaba en lo cierto, pero eso no quería decir que fuera dejar que ocurriera. 

Desviando su atención a los asustados ojos azul grisáceo, trató de resistirse al impulso de instinto por lo que estaba por hacer; pero pronto se encontró enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, abriéndose paso en su cuello donde se inclinó olfateando; lamiendo la suave piel donde hundí sus caninos profundamente. Gimiendo en éxtasis en el momento que la dulce sangre llegó a su paladar. Era el cielo, las más dulce ambrosía que había probado en su vida. Y además encajaba tan bien entre sus brazos. 

Con la mano libre lo agarró de la cadera, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo; deseando poder hundirse en su calor, pero otro persistente olor le recordaba que no estaban solos. 

A regañadientes retiró sus colmillos lamiendo la marca para que se cerrarla. Los grandes ojos contrarios le miraban aturdidos, con temor y curiosamente... enfado. 

La ganas de besarle fue lo siguiente que casi le domina, pero había algo más que debía hacer antes. Alzando su propio brazo, cortó con un garra el hueco en su cuello; agachándose levemente hasta quedar al alcance del hombre. 

-Bebe - ordenó, finalmente notando como se removía. -¡Ahora! -Soltó, al notar de reojo como el moreno se movía. 

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando notó el fluir de su propia sangre. Todo aquello era extraordinario y no dudaba que el pensamiento ajeno fuera el de salvar su vida y nada más. Más no tenía idea que todo estaba a punto de cambiar y de una manera que ni siquiera se puede imaginar. 

-Detente. Lámelo para cerrarlo. 

En el instante en que la lengua contraria tocó su herida. Peter imaginó lo que podía sentir al tenerlo en su cama y lamiendo otras partes más interesantes. Más primero se giró al otro lobo que alzó sus manos de inmediato.

-Si tanto querías ser el primero, no tenías que acloparte a con él. Habría compartido. Ahora estar jodido amigo -respondió, antes de abandonar la estancia. 

Sí, estaba jodido. Peter se dio cuenta cuando se volvió a mirar al hombre que mediante el intercambio de sangre, se habían vinculado por el resto de sus vidas. Una vez más su lado idiota e impulsivo brilló por todo lo alto al tratar de ayudar. ¿Qué se suponía iba a hacer?

-Soy Peter, Peter Quill. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-James. 

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Yo… solo ya me voy. Te juro que no volveré a nunca y no creo que nadie vaya a creerme esta locura. ¿Podrías soltarme?

Acariciando suavemente la mejilla, sonrió torcido y negó apenas. 

-No, James; ya es demasiado tarde para eso. 

La sorpresa no le agarró con la guardia baja cuando el hombre luchó, apartándose cuanto podía mientras golpeaba con el puños cerrados; se notaba que estaba entrado aún cuando su cuerpo al inicio le pareció frágil; más un humano contra un lobo llevaba las de perder, cosa que él no sabía. 

Sujetándolo por la nuca, Peter hizo lo único que podía y que había estado pensando desde que sus ojos sobre él. Bajó sus labios a los James y los capturó antes de que pudiera detenerlo. 

Oh. Eran dulces… y podría besarlo durante el resto de su vida sin ningún problema. Porque un roce de sus lenguas le dijo cuál letrero de neón que estaba en problemas. 

La urgencia y voracidad subió, gruñendo en aprobación cuando las manos de James se movieron para sujetar su camisa; asegurando la boca de Peter contra la suya mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo. 

El lobo se aplacó y aulló feliz… su compañero no indiferente a él. 

Una conmoción fuera de la puerta del baño los volvió a ambos al mundo real, a regañadientes Peter, levantó la cabeza; solo para bajar la mirada hacia James. Fue divertido verlo aturdido y apostaría lo sea que si se apartaba caería al suelo. 

-¿Entiendes lo que pasó aquí? -preguntó en voz baja.


	2. Chapter 2

James miró al gran hombre que lo sostenía entre sus brazos preguntándose cómo había acabado allí. Sólo necesitaba ir al baño, y entonces fue atacado, mordido, bebió sangre de un extraño y finalmente besado.

Pero… ¡vaya beso! Solo el pensamiento de esos labios de nuevo en los suyos hizo que sus dedos se encogieran. 

Había besado algunas otras veces en su vida, más nunca así. Al punto de desear rasgar las ropa y pasar al siguiente nivel.

-¿James? 

Levantó el rostro hacia los ojos verdes, brillantes y traviesos. 

-¿Qué?

-¿Entiendes lo que pasó aquí? -Preguntó Peter de nuevo. 

-Me besaste. -Parecía que estaba bien claro para él. Aunque se echó un poco para atrás cuando Quill se rió entre dientes. 

-Es algo más que eso, James.

-¿Y si lo haces otra vez? -Susurró. -Besarme. 

Miró fascinado como las cejas de un rubio naranja se arquearon con sorpresa. 

-¿Te ha gustado que te besara? 

-Fue… caliente. -Admitió, ligeramente incómodo pero sincero. 

-¿Te gustan los hombres?

Los ojos de James subieron de golpe para encontrarse con los curiosos de Peter. 

-Sí. -Respondió, frunciendo las cejas y con un mal presentimiento. -¿A ti no? 

-No.

Aquellas dos sílabas le quitaron de golpe el suelo bajo sus pies. ¿A Peter no le gustaban los hombres? ¿Entonces por qué infiernos le había besado? ¿Sólo estaba jugando con él? No sería la primera vez que alguien fingía interés y lo besaba solo para luego burlarse de él y golpearlo por ser gay. Aunque eso solo permitió que ocurriera una única vez. 

Dejó caer las manos con las que sostenía la camisa de Peter, intentando dar un paso atrás solo para ser detenido por los fuerte brazos que se envolvieron a su alrededor. 

-Suéltame. 

-No puedo hacer eso.

James gruñó, su barbilla elevándose más desafiante que nunca con la expresión ilegible. Ya había notado que precisamente iba a ganarle a aquel idiota, pero de que lo iba a intentar sin duda. 

-//-

Peter se quedó mirando el claro e inesperado desafío, completamente confuso por los aromas que captaba. Enojo y desolación. De repente se dio cuenta que James estaba esperando que lo golpeara, por el simple hecho de ser gay y no solo eso… había algo que no descifraba.

-James -dijo en voz baja, sorprendido de lo mucho que sentía él mismo. -Yo nunca te haría daño.

-Entonces déjame ir -soltó con su tono más indiferente.

-No puedo. 

-¿Porqué no? ¿Qué diablos quieres de mi? -metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su teléfono y dinero. -Eso es todo lo que tengo encima. 

-No quiero…

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Mi moto? 

-No, James. -Negó Quill con severidad. Sabía que no estaba siendo muy claro teniendo en cuenta la mirada contraria. Pero como le explicabas a un humano que desde hacía un minutos, ambos se habían vuelto compañeros… y no en el sentido más amistoso de la palabra. 

-¿Y bien?

-Ojala lo supiera…

-//-

James miraba a través de la ventanilla del coche de Peter preguntándose cómo diablos se había metido en esa situación. ¿Una parada para ir al cuarto de baño? ¿Un giro equivocado? ¿El bendito destino que le cobraba algo en su pasado?

Sabía que después de unirse al ejército había cambiado radicalmente, ofreciendo un servicio a cambio de una deuda que jamás imaginó. Al finalizar y volver solo trató de vivir lo más humilde y desapercibido posible; más girando la cabeza para mirar al hombre que iba conduciendo se dio cuenta que de alguna forma, lo que sea te alcanzaba. ¿Por qué estaba de acuerdo de ir a un lugar que ni siquiera sabía que era con aquel extraño? Su única respuesta certera es que Peter le llamaba a un nivel muy básico y sin duda debía estar perdiendo la cabeza. Recordaba muy bien cuando dijo que no le iban los hombres. Más era mejor analizar eso que el mordisco y la sangre. Totalmente extraño. 

-¿A donde vamos? -Cuestionó finalmente cuando curiosidad fue demasiada para él.

-A mi casa. 

¡Genial! Directo al hogar de un hetero que besa mejor que nadie. ¿Podría ser la vida más complicada? 

James suspiró deseando no hacerse esa pregunta, cuando se removió incómodo ante la erección entre sus pantalones que le causaba el aroma tan cargado en aquel lugar tan estrecho junto a Peter. 

-¿Algo va mal? -Preguntó Quill, volteando brevemente para mirarle y captar su sonrisa irónica.

-Bueno, veamos. He sido atacado, no una, sino dos veces; mordido por un bicho raro, obligado a beber sangre; besado por un hetero y ahora calificaría esto de secuestro, aún si dije que sí; porque solo Dios sabe dónde estamos. ¿Qué más podría ir mal? 

-Realmente tienes una boca ahí. -Rió Peter -, y espero que sepas hacer algo con ella además de adornarla con tus labios.

-¿Y te importa por qué? No te van los hombres, ¿recuerdas?

-Creo que eso está a punto de cambiar -dijo Quill con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Por? Ah no, espera, ya sé… soy malditamente lindo, ¿no?

Peter negó.

-Lo eres, pero no; eso no es todo. 

-Entonces, ¿de golpe decidiste cambiar de carril y ver que se siente ser gay? ¿Será que la curiosidad saca lo mejor de ti? -Continuó James arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo, pues todo aquella cantaleta se las sabía.

-James… -empezó Quill con la esperanza de calmarlo. Podía sentir su agitación y resentimiento saliendo a oleadas de él. 

-¿Es que no podías encontrar a algún otro incauto? ¿Por qué yo? -Insistió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Maldita sea James, no se trata de sexo!

-Oh, ¡¿enserio?! ¿Entonces por qué me besaste? -Exclamó, entornando los ojos. 

-Esya bien, se trata de sexo; pero no sólo de sexo. Hay más. -Se defendió Peter. 

-Okey. Estoy esperando. -Dijo James cuando el otro se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Gritando un segundo más tarde al súbitamente Quill sacar el coche de la carretera hacia el arcén, apretando de golpe los frenos y parando en el camino. 

James abrió los ojos ampliamente sus ojos y presionó su espalda contra la puerta al ver a peter desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y deslizarse a través del asiento, alcanzandolo. 

¡Mierda!

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

-¡Quill! -Gritó cuando Peter rasgó en dos el cinturón de seguridad y lo tiró sobre el asiento, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho. Mientras las contrarias buscaban su cintura, luego su cuello y cabello. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pudo ver los largo caninos por el gruñido; preguntándose entonces qué acababa de desatar. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. 

Peter olisqueó su cuello, su lengua lamiendo la piel que había mordido en el bar; enviando un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Bajando el rostro en el momento que escuchó tela rasgarse, dándose cuenta que una de aquellas garras acababa de partir a la mitad su ropa. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando los labios de Peter se aferraron a su pezón, ahogando un gemido. Una parte de él sabía que lógicamente debería estar asustado, pero otra aún mayor se deshacía con la aparente fuerza del macizo cuerpo que le tocaba con suavidad. Contra toda razon, James no quería que aquello acabase. No cuando se sentía como en llamas. 

Y un nuevo pensamiento loco cruzó su cabeza… Steve había tenido razón al decirle que ser monje era muy estúpido.

Para el momento en que Peter alcanzó los botones de su pantalón, su respiración ya estaba acelerada. Tentado de arrancarse sus propios vaqueros, que como su camiseta terminó rasgada y eliminado del camino. 

Cuando el calor del cuerpo de Quill cubrió el suyo, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. Sintiendo una ligera vergüenza hasta que escuchó un gruñido que llamó su atención. Peter le miraba como un hombre poseído… incluso sus iris verdes resplandecían aún más de lo normal.

James sintió como el tiempo se detuviera mientras se miraban. Poco a poco se movió acercándose, acunando con una mano una mejilla de Peter. Sus dedos recorriendo sus pómulos, nariz… sus labios.

Así como de golpe el tiempo se había detenido, se volvió a poner en marcha cuando Quill le besó. Y justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser mejor, unos dedos se cerraron con firmeza sobre su miembro; acariciándolo con rapidez… necesitando separarse de pronto en busca de aire, jadeando y gimiendo; gritando cuando el orgasmo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, cada nervio disparado a la vez. 

Para el momento que volvió a la tierra, tenía sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Peter y dos dedos penetraban su entrada con facilidad. 

-Hazlo. 

La petición-orden no tuvo que repetirse, y James jamás olvidaría aquella primera vez; lo que sintió al tomar por primera vez dentro de él a Peter, con sus dientes en su hombro marcándole; emitiendo un extraño quejido-lloriqueo cuando al retirarse con lentitud rozó su punto dulce. Y al empujar dentro de nuevo volvió a pasar… deshaciéndolo. Era tan intenso e increíble que no quería que parara nunca. Aunque su cuerpo tenía otras ideas. Un segundo orgasmo le sobrevino, apretando su interior y arrancando un rugido por encima de él perteneciente a Quill; mientras su semilla caliente le llenaba. 

Y así, nadando en la bruma; nada le preparó para la pequeña extensión que se hinchó en el glande de Peter; anclándose sobre su próstata. Alargando su placer al punto, que cada pequeño movimiento o hasta la misma respiración de ambos le afectaba.

-//-

Peter levantó la cabeza del hombre de James cuando sintió retraerse su nudo. De mala gana salió su cuerpo mientras miraba a su compañero. Tenía una muy suave y pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y los ojos cerrados. Vagando más allá, por el cuerpo más pequeño; se sorprendió por su respuesta ante la imagen que bebía con avidez. 

Su pecho estaba trabajado, igual que esas piernas y brazos. Pero había un detalle… pequeño, inmenso.

No se suponía que debía ser así. Él era el Alfa de su manada. Traer los cachorros de la próxima generación era algo que ya había asumido y para eso necesitaba una compañera hembra. James se salía de sus planes. Pero ahí estaba… intrigado con él. Deseando volver a su interior y esta vez oírlo gritar su nombre. Algo no muy cortés cuando parecía dormido… puede que inconsciente. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza metió una mano en la guantera para hacerse con unas toallitas húmedas, limpiándose rápidamente y abotonando sus vaqueros. Inclinándose hacia abajo, limpió a James; cayendo en cuenta que destrozó su ropa en su necesidad de llegar a él. Y no le importaba ni le preocupaba que estuviera así, si se salía con las suyas lo iba a mantener desnudo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, podía haber gente en su casa, y la sola idea que alguien más lo viera así tenía todo de rojo. 

Negando con la cabeza mientras aguantaba una sonrisa, se sacó su camisa extra de algodón y se la colocó a James. Final e inevitablemente sonriendo al ver como eróticamente le llegaba hasta los muslos. ¿Qué se podía hacer? 

Deslizándose en su asiento, antes de arrancar acarició la mejilla de su acompañante. James era adorable, pasional y con una chispa rebelde que le volvía loco. Ahora debía pensar qué hacer con él y tenía algunas ideas, más la mayoría incluían alguna superficie plana y ellos como hace unos poco minutos. 

Para ser un hombre que nunca había siquiera pensado en estar con otro hombre, estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que la idea estaba ahora arraigada en él. 

Peter arrancó la camioneta y se dirigió a su casa. Mientras conducía, trató de armas planes de cómo iba a explicar lo de James a lo demás. No creía que ningún miembro de su manada fuera particularmente grosero, pero no estaba seguro de cómo iban a recibirlos. Era humano… desde hace mucho tiempo aún quedaba quien los menospreciaba al creerlos inferiores. 

Si era honesto consigo mismo, admitía que era uno de aquellos. No es que los odiara, simplemente no le gustaban mucho. Por su experiencia, les ganaba el egoísmo, codiacia. Solo cuidan de sí mismos. 

Y ante lo desconocido, como los hombres lobos; solían ser desconfiados y hasta agresivos. Me protejo atacando primero. Peter sabía que iba a tener que explicarle todo aquello a James, más deseaba aplazarlo tanto como pudiera. No iba a gustarle mucho, no sería divertido cuando se enterara que estaba acoplado con un Alfa. 

Aparcando la camioneta en la entrada, pudo ver las luces encendidas en la casa; acertando con lo pensado antes de que no todo el mundo estaba en la cama. ¡Genial! ¡De puta madre! 

Resignado a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, bajó de auto y dio la vuelta hacia la puerta del pasajero; abriendo y colocando su chaqueta de cuero rojo alrededor de James antes de levantarlo en brazos. 

-Peter… -susurró adormilado, abriendo apenas sus ojos somnoliento para ver a su alrededor. -¿Dónde estamos?

-Shhh, estamos en casa cariño. Vuelve a dormir.

-Okey.

Peter miró malditamente sorprendido a James cuando cerró sus ojos y se durmió directamente, acurrucándose en el hueco de cuello. 

Le tomó varias respiraciones profundas calmar sus hormonas en plena ebullición, caminando lo más silenciosamente posible hacia la casa. Podía ver a Richard, su beda en la manada mirando la TV. Abrió la puerta con la mano libre, directo a las escaleras con su preciosa carga cuando su deseo de no ser detenido se fue al traste.

-Oye Pete, ¿qué tienes ahí?

¡Maldita sea! Bajando el pie a medio camino, se dio la vuelta. 

-Este es James, mi compañero. 

-¿Qué? -Sorprendido Rider se puso en pie y cruzó la habitación. -¡Felicidades, hombre! ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Él - corrigió, aguantando la respiración. 

-¿Él? ¿Estás acoplado con un hombre? -Inclinándose para mirar a James, Richad alzó su cabeza aún dejándose ver asombrado. -Es demasiado lindo para ser un hombre. ¿Estas seguro…?

-Bastante lindo. Muy seguro. -Rió Quill. 

-Ah.

-Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -Preguntó con los pelos en punta por la actitud de su mejor amigo.Era su compañero, tenía que aceptarlo. No iba a darse por vencido. De pronto se sintió muy aturdido al darse cuenta que acababa de tomar una decisión. James era suyo, para amarlo, protegerlo y nadie iba a separarlos. 

El beta cruzó los brazos sobre pecho, mientras consideraba con solemnidad lo que Pete había dicho. 

-No tengo ningún problema, pero hay quienes sí lo tendrán. Es decir, desde que te convertirse en Alfa varias hembras en la manada han estado tratando de acoplarse contigo. 

-Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que no elegimos, el destino elige. Nunca habría buscado a un hombre para ser mi compañero; pero ya vez. El resto de la manada solo puede aprender a aceptarlo o buscarse otra manada. No voy a renunciar a James.

-Si realmente es tu compañero no tendrías que hacerlo. Solo… ¿estás seguro?

Quill miró al hombre entre sus brazos sonriendo.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

-Entonces ambos tienen mi apoyo. -Afirmó Richard. 

-Gracias, aunque antes de que estés tan de acuerdo, hay otra cosa que debe saber. James es humano.

-¡Mierda! Sabes como elegir Peter.

-Significa…

-Siempre te apoyaré, pero esto hace las cosas un poco más difíciles y ¿ya le explicaste todo?

Con una mueca y un ligero sonrojo, negó con la cabeza.

-No hemos tenido exactamente tiempo. Pienso hacerlo. 

-¿Peter? -Interrumpió una suave voz bastante ronca.

Dos pares de ojos se movieron al hombre que Quill tenía en brazos, mientras este parpadeaba varias veces mirando hacia a ellos.

-Hola.

-James, este es Richard Rider; mi mano derecha. Vive conmigo, con nosotros. -Presentó, preguntándose qué respuesta daría a sus palabras. Y sin duda no le defraudó, simplemente lo ignoró, centrado en su amigo al tenderle la mano.

-Hola, soy James Barnes. 

-Sí, lo sé. Pete me lo estaba explicando.

-¿También la parte que me secuestró?

-Uh… no. Creo que eso se lo saltó. -Sonrió Richard, desviando su atención a su amigo.

-Apuesto a que lo hizo. -Se quejó. 

-Mmm, Peter, ¿crees que es un buen momento para explicar un par de cosas?

La mirada que lanzó el Alfa prometía castigo seguro.

-No, ahora no es momento. -Gruñó.

-¿Explicarme qué? -Quiso saber James. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Te lo juro Peter, si me dices otra vez que no me incumbe, me largo de aquí. Obviamente me lo debes. -Declaró James con firmeza.

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora mismo -gruñó Quill. -¿Por qué no…? ¡Mierda! James, deja de hacer eso. -Gritó, al más bajo empezar a luchar. 

Con un profundo suspiro, le dejó en suelo; entornando sus ojos verdes cuando como prometió, James se dirigió a la puerta principal. ¡Joder! Iba a volverle a loco. Lo sabía. 

Dando unos pasos rápidos y largos, le alcanzó justo tomó el pomo de la puerta. Apartándole e interponiéndose en su camino al recostarse contra la misma.

-¿Planeas robar mi chaqueta? -Preguntó con coquetería, mientras recorría su cuerpo. 

James no dudó en quitársela y entregársela.

-La camisa también es mía. -Dijo entonces Peter.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tú has destrozado mi ropa, creo que voy a quedarme con esta. 

-Pero es mi favorita. -Afirmó, encantado de molestarle. 

Un instante después, su mandíbula cayó cuando James se sacó la camisa y la entregó también.

-¿Puedo irme ahora? -Sonrió Barnes, mientras permanecía allí con el trasero al aire.

-Vas a ser mi muerte. -Gruñó Quill, volviendo a ponerle la camisa. Y lo peor es que podía oír a Richard riendo al fondo. ¡Perfecto! 

Apretando los dientes, se inclinó levantando a más pequeño sobre su hombro; como un saco de patatas, para llevarlo escalera arriba. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de ignorar los refunfuños y golpes que estaba recibiendo. 

Entrando a su habitación, tiró a James sobre la cama inmediatamente; volviendo atrás para cerrar la puerta y “ganar” algo de privacidad.

Cuando se giró, Barnes se apoyaba en los codos y los fulminaba con la mirada. 

-¿Planeas mantenerme aquí encerrado?

Peter se pasó las manos por la cara antes de su caderas, antes de enfrentarse a su airado compañero.

-Mira, no quiero discutir contigo; prefiero…

-¿Discutir? ¿Crees que esto…? Esto no es un discusión. Esto eres tú comportándote como un cavernícola incivilizado. Me sorprende más bien que no me hayas arrastrado del pelo.

-Lo pensé. -Ladró el Alfa.

James lo miró por un momento arqueando una ceja, luego; lentamente se echó a reír. En cuestión de segundos las carcajadas le dominaron al punto de caer atrás en la cama, con los brazos alrededor de su estómago y las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Peter sonrió y se acercó para tumbarse en la cama junto a él. Apoyándose en su codo, descanzó su cabeza en su mano; mientras miraba el rostro de James y como poco a poco su risa se desvanecía. 

-¿En qué estás pensando? Dime. -Susurró en voz baja y sin aliento.

-Si te lo digo… ¿me besas? -Retó a cambio Quill.

-Te besaré incluso si no me lo dices. -Respondió, subiéndose al cuerpo de aquel idiota, a horcajadas de sus muslos; empujándole sobre su espalda. Dándole a Peter el tiempo justo de sujetarlo antes de que ambos se estuvieran besando. 

Fue el turno del Alfa de gemir. Sus dedos clavándose en el redondeado y sexy trasero, mientras el control de aquel beso por parte del más bajo causaba estragos en su ser. Jamás había sido dominado así. Y jamás se había sentido como si altas y varias descargas de electricidad atravesaran su cuerpo, todas encaminadas para llevarlo de cero a cien; endureciendo su miembro.

Cuando la necesidad de aire se volvió acuciante, Peter de mala gana se alejó. Encantando eso así, con el sonido de protesta que escuchó, feliz de no ser el único que deseaba aquello.

-Quítate la camisa.

-Uh… no. Primero hablar, sexo después. -Negó James.

-¿Y si no te gusta lo que tengo que contar? 

-Bueno. A menos que seas un asesino en serie, estés casado o planees un trío con el tipo del piso de abajo, no se me ocurren muchas cosas que provoquen no quiera quedarme aquí contigo. Y si lo pides adecuadamente también. 

-Mm… No, no es ninguna de esas cosas, pero creo que podría ser peor. 

-¿Peor que un asesino? -Cuestionó James, con algunos malos recuerdos volviendo a su cabeza, que desechó pues parte de su instinto no estaba apuntando por ahí; no que eso eliminara su curiosidad por el dichoso secreto. -¿Me has traído para hacer películas porno? -Aventuró.

Peter no podía dejar de sonreír por eso último.

-No, nada de pelis porno.

-Entonces, ¿qué es eso tan terrible que tienes miedo de decirme? -Dijo poniéndose serio.

Peter miró a James, preguntándose si esta sería la última vez que le viera o le permitiera tocarle. ¿Saldría corriendo de la habitación?

-¿Peter?

-Soy un hombre lobo.

-Sí, ¿y?

Quill se quedó muy quieto, sorprendido por aquello. Tal vez no le habían entendido muy bien.

-James, soy un hombre lobo; un cambiaformas. Ya sabes, garras, dientes; mucho pelo. Lobo.

-¿Eso era todo? ¿Tu gran y preocupante noticia? Yo ya sabía lo que eras.

-¡¿Lo… lo sabias?! ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡Eres humano! 

-Sí, lo de las garras y colmillos eran una pista más que evidente. Además, uno de mis mejores amigos está acoplado a uno. He estado viviendo con su manada hace unas cuantas semanas. 

Peter abrió y cerró su boca unas cuantas veces sin poder encontrar palabra alguna, completamente shockeado. ¿Lo sabía todo? ¿Sabía lo que significaba ser acoplado?

-¿Cuánto sabes de nosotros? -Preguntó al fin.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que son un grupo muy cerrado por razones de seguridad. A pesar de eso, la manada con la que estuve era bastante abierta y amistosa. Mi amigo Steve, no me lo explicó todo estoy seguro; pero dijo lo suficiente para saber qué buscar cuando me encontrara con uno.

-Y tu amigo, ¿es humano?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Te habló del acoplamiento? -Cuestionó Quill con todo vacilante.

-No, no creo. Quiero decir, tuvo que decirme sobre el asunto de la luna llena ya que vi marcadas esas fechas sin falta con círculos rojos en su calendario. Lejos de eso, se la pasan todo el día pegados cuál chicle. De hecho, no creo haber visto a dos personas tan apegadas la una a la otra, como ellos. 

La aprensión en el Alfa solo creció dejándose ven sus facciones. 

-¿Qué es lo que no sé? 

-Para un lobo, encontrar pareja es lo más maravilloso que puede pasarle. Es como encontrar la otra mitad de tu alma. Nuestros compañeros son elegidos por el destino para nosotros y una vez que lo encontramos, no habrá nadie más para nosotros.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? 

-Cuando encontramos a nuestros compañeros, intercambiamos sangre con ellos creando un lazo entre nosotros que no podrá romperse nunca. Ni siquiera conseguimos una erección con nadie más.

-¡No me jodas! Lo de cuarto de baño en el bar… ¿Te has acoplado conmigo? 

-Sí.

-Así que es por eso que tuviste sexo conmigo. Porque somos compañeros.

Petes asintió.

-Ahora que estamos acoplados, nunca podré tener relaciones con nadie que no seas tú. Lo mismo va para ti.

-Qué aburrido eres -Decretó James.

-¿Significa eso que no quieres estar acoplado conmigo? -Quiso saber Peter, su tono sonando cauteloso.

-No he dicho eso exactamente, aunque tampoco estoy muy contento con esto. -Admitió Barnes, escabulléndose hasta acomodarse contra la cabecera de la cama. Mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

-¿Con qué no estás contento?

-No me escogiste porque me quisieras. Solo tuviste un revelación hormonal sobrenatural.

-James, eres mi compañero. Eso significa que…

-Significa que me elegiste porque tenía hacerlo. Ni siquiera eres gay, Peter. Nunca has estado con un hombre. Apuesto a que si pudieras elegir, sería una mujer. 

-¿Cómo sabes? Podría haberme acostado con un montón de hombres. -Se burló Quill.

-Lo que explica cómo es que sabes tanto sobre joder con otro otro hombre. -Dijo sarcástico.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te gustó? 

James puso lo ojos en blanco. Nunca pensó que se encontraría sí mismo en la posición de tener que explicar a otro hombre como funciona el sexo gay. A que era o iba, no sabía;pero su amante al fin y al cabo. Lo que era extraño y embarazoso. 

-Lo disfruté, aunque el auto es incómodo y se necesita más cosas… de lo que hiciste. No es solo meter tu pene en mi culo y esperar que salga bien. Ya que sospecho eso fue una coincidencia. Podrías haberme hecho sangrar, o desgarrarme. 

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas? -Soltó confundido y curioso Peter. 

-Pues… cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? Dime, no lo puedo saber si no me dices. No quiero lastimarte ni incomodarte y tienes razón, nunca he estado con un hombre antes; así que necesito que me digas qué hacer. 

-¡Demonios! -Otras cuantas palabras coloridas siguieron a esa, pero finalmente James pensó era más fácil mostrarle que explicarle. -Necesito un poco de lubricante, ¿tienes?

-¿Lubricante? ¿Qué tipo de lubricante?

-Lubricante, crema, aceite de trabajitos apurados. ¿Algo que uses para una paja?

James observó divertido como la cara de Peter se encendía en color rojo mientras se arrastraba a un lado de la cama y metía la mano en el cajón superior de la mesita de noche. Con lo coqueto y ligón que era sin duda, ya pensaba que nada en la cama iba a afectarle. Sin embargo, era bueno ver que no era el único avergonzado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Con una botella de aceite de masajes de íntimos en las manos, Barnes derramó una buena cantidad en sus dedos antes de mirar otra vez al chucho con las cejas arquedas.

-Abajo con esos vaqueros y ponte a cuatro a patas. 

-Abajo con los… ¿Qué vas a hacer? 

-Oh, no te preocupes, los disfrutarás. Vamos, apúrate. -Ordeno James, siendo su turno de sonreír torcido. 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter no estaba nada convencido de aquella orden, pero hizo lo que James le pidió. Dejó caer sus pantalones al suelo, se subió a la cama plantándose sobre manos y rodillas, dejando su trasero al aire. 

Arrastrándose por detrás hasta quedar entre sus piernas, Barnes alzó una mano para acariciar una de aquellas mejillas redondeadas; mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió tensarse a su compañero.

-Rejálate Peter, sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. 

Entendía que Quill estaba nervioso. Apostaba, que siendo el Alfa grande y fuerte de la manada, nadie había estado nunca en ningún lugar cerca de su culo. Pero eso, estaba a punto de cambiar. 

-Jimmy, ¿no puedes simplemente explicármelo? -Rogó casi con desesperación.

-No, no sería lo mismo. Necesitas entender, saber lo que siente; lo que es agradable y lo que no. Es la mejor forma de enseñarte. Ahora solo quédate ahí, relájate y disfrútalo. 

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. No eres un Alfa de manda que de golpe está más que expuesto. -Refunfuñó Quill.

James le dio una palmada en trasero haciendo que peter diera un salto.

-No se lo diré a nadie si tú no lo haces. 

-¿Lo prometes? 

-Te lo prometo, esto será solo entre tú y yo. -Dijo, inclinándose para besar lo más bajo de su espalda.

-Dios…

James sonrió, deslizando entonces los dedos por el pliegue de Peter, notando el temblor que atravesó su cuerpo ante las caricias en su entrada. Esa pequeña respuesta, le aseguró que aquello iba a gustarle tanto como a él. 

-Hay que empezar siempre con un solo dedo -explicó mientras empujaba suavemente y lo movía alrededor. -Debes estirar lentamente para no hacer daño. Además solo esto puede ser muy excitante, ¿no?

-Ajá. -Se quejó Quill, sin darse cuenta de que presionaba hacia atrás; contra el dedo de James.

-¿Acaso no se siente bien, Pete? -Insistió Barnes, empujando un segundo dedo y moviéndolo en círculos.

-¡Mierda! Sí, sí. 

-Ahora, esto te va a encantar. Hay un lugar aquí… tu próstata y si curvas los dedos justo así…

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! -Gritó Peter arqueando su espalda. 

James obedeció, disfrutando del gemido abandonado de placer que resonó en el cuarto. 

-Puedes llegar a este punto con tu miembro si el ángulo es el adecuado, es entonces cuando es realmente perfecto. -Siguió, añadiendo un tercer dedo y retomando el empuje. 

-No te detengas, no pares… 

Acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas, James usó su otra mano para alcanzar la hombría de su gran macho Alfa, acariciándolo al mismo tiempo que le penetraba con sus dedos; poniéndose tan duro de paso, que tenía que esforzarse para no correrse él mismo. 

-James, James, voy a…

Esa fue su señal. Retirando sus dedos y penetrándolo tan profundamente como pudo. Joder, estaba tan apretado. 

-Quiero… tengo que verte… 

James salió de él y se tumbó boca arriba, acariciándose a sí mismo.

-Sube, móntame. 

Peter lo miró con escepticismo por un momento. Luego se montó a horcajadas y bajó poco a poco sobre su erección. Apretando varias veces sus músculos internos, adaptándose al objeto extraño que le empalaba antes de mirar hacia los ojos azul grisáceo.

-¿Ahora qué?

Barnes rió. 

-Haz lo que haga sentir bien. Múevete, experimenta un poco, averigua que te gusta. 

Quill se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de James y apoyando así su peso. Levantando su caderas, volvió a descender poco a poco; cerrando los ojos con éxtasis. 

-Más… necesito más… James. -exigió Peter. 

-Cualquier cosa que quieras. -Estirando su mano izquierda, Barnes alcanzó el miembro de su Alfa, acariciándole lentamente primero, luego más y más rápido a medida que aquellas caderas bailaron y aceleraron en ritmo. Alzando la otra y enredándola en el cuello, tiró de él para poder besarlo, deslizando su lengua lentamente a los largo de los labios antes de profundizar en su interior y sentir cómo enloquecía. 

-James… -Susurró, girando la cabeza a un lado; pidiéndole que lo marcara. Aquello los uniría más de lo que ya estaban y simplemente a ninguno le importaba. Peter necesitaba ser reclamado, tanto como él lo había hecho. 

Cuando clavó los dientes en la suave piel del cuello, plantó también los pies en la cama para tener un apoyo más firmemente y así modificar el ángulo de penetración; alcanzando aquel punto dulce que estuvo enseñándole. Sonriendo cuando un gruñido resonó en su oído. 

Miró hacia arriba sorprendido cuando Quill se echó hacia atrás, arqueándose al gritar por su orgasmo; cubriendo de semen su mano y abdomen, antes de dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de James. Quien empujó dentro de la estrecha cavidad unas cuantas veces hasta que explotó de placer. 

Tenía los ojos cerrados, la piel perlada de sudor con su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez a cada respiración, con la boca ligeramente abierta. 

-Jimmy… -llamó Pete, rompiendo el silencio que había llenado la habitación. -Nunca más. ¿Me entiendes? 

-Lo siento. -Susurró por instinto. Creyendo que obviamente había cruzado una línea que no debía. Era un Alfa. Ceder el control no estaba en sus genes y menos a otro hombre. 

-Me perteneces ahora, y si alguna vez haces esto con alguien más a parte de mi; voy a arracantarte todo a pedacitos. -Gruñó Quill.

Los ojos azul grisáceos se abrieron ampliamente. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? 

-Soy un hombre. -Alcanzó a decir.

-No importa si eres un extraterrestre verde con lunares púrpura. Eres mio y no voy a compartirte. ¡Jamás! Incluso si miras a otros, vas a entender por qué soy el Alfa de mi manada.

-Pensé… que estabas enfadado conmigo por lo que acaba…

-¡Diablos no! Espero que tengas más cosas que enseñarme. Eso fue increíble. 

-Okey, pero con una condición. 

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Peter mirándolo con suspicacia. 

-Es mi turno. 


	6. Chapter 6

James abrió los ojos para ver la cama vacía al lado de él, la sábana sintiéndose completamente fría. Se imaginó que Peter había huido al minuto que abrió los ojos para evitarlo. 

Era una estupidez, lo sabía. Pero la forma en la que habían hecho el amor,... tal vez ese era el problema. Solo había sido sexo. Sin amor involucrado. Pensó que significaba algo y no lo era. Solo le había aceptado debido a un aumento hormonal excesivo. No lo quería a él, no realmente. Era su compañero, punto.

Y quería lo que Steve y Tony tenían. Ellos se amaban tanto que apenas podía estar lejos el uno del otro. Aquel amor, aquella necesidad, no parecía que lo fuera a conseguir con Quill. Aunque no tenía claro que era lo él quería de él tampoco. Ya que en un momento parecía quererlo, necesitarlo y al siguiente, huía de la habitación. Ojalá se lo explicara.

Cerrando los ojos, se preguntó cuánto podría tardar antes de enamorarse y acto seguido tener el corazón el roto. Porque estaba seguro de que eso era lo que iba a pasar. 

Su vida no podría ser más decepcionante y aquellos eran pensamiento muy deprimentes. 

Levantándose, se encaminó al que creía era el baño, directo a la ducha y el agua tibia para eliminar la tensión de sus hombros. 

Hizo un rápido trabajo enjabonándose y lavando su cabello antes de enjuagarse y salir. Agarrando una toalla de la estantería, se secó, mirando alrededor en busca de algo para vestir que no fuera la camisa sucia de ayer. 

Miró el armario de Peter con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Le importaría que usara alguna de sus camisetas? ¿Era demasiado personal? No sabía cuán territoriales podrían ser los hombre lobos. Y con lo poco que sabía de aquel idiota, hasta era capaz de marcar su territorio orinando por todo el lugar. 

Decidiendo que era mejor mantenerse alejado de sus pertenencias, se acercó resignado a la vieja camisa colocándosela. Y sin nada más que hacer, arregló lo mejor posible la habitación. Deteniéndose junto a la ventana para mirar fuera. Sobresaltado cuando la puerta se abrió y el gran macho Alfa entró. 

-Estás despierto. -Saludó tontamente Peter, reaccionando en segundos y recordando qué hacía ahí. -¿Tienes hambre? Richard hizo algo de comer.

-Podría comer algo. 

-Bien, vamos. 

Barnes se quedó mirando la puerta abierta por la cual salió Peter, suspirando antes de seguirlo y bajar las escaleras. Escuchando un silbido bajo que llamó su atención. Rider recostado en la entrada en la cocina examinaba su cuerpo casi desnudo.

-¡Maldición, James! ¿No pudiste encontrar algo más para ponerte? ¿Tienes que desfilar delante de todos solo usando mi camisa? -Gritó Quill.

La ira que le llenó fue instantánea. Él no había pedido esto y ese chucho no tenía derecho a enfadarse con él. Rompió su única ropa en el auto y si quería que usara algo más, debió habérselo traído.

-Bien. -Respondió, apretando los dientes y girándose para ver la cara enojada de Peter. -Olvidé que es tu camisa favorita. Toma, quédatela. -James se la quitó con un rápido movimiento y la tiró a un muy aturdido Peter, antes de girarse y dirigirse directo a la habitación, donde azotó la puerta. 

Aquellos altibajos emocionales iban a volverle loco. Necesitaba marcharse mientras pudiera.

Trató de recordar qué tan lejos estaría el bar donde estaba su moto. ¿Podría caminar hasta allí? ¿Tendría tiempo suficiente antes de que descubrieran que se había ido? 

Cruzando la habitación hacia el armario, abrió varios cajones antes de dar con una camiseta y un par de pantalones de deporte. Era ridículo cómo nadaba en estos últimos, al punto de necesitar ceñirlos en su cintura y enrrollarlo en su piernas. Ahora solo necesitaba zapatos y dinero… o la llave la camioneta. 

Abriendo la puerta con sigilo, escaneó las escaleras al bajar. Sin embargo, un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la cocina le detuvo; cambiando de dirección. El panorama que le recibió siendo el de Peter y Richard peleando en el suelo, arrastrándose el uno al otro en su forma humana. Sin duda la perfecta distracción para huir, pero un gruñido de dolor proveniente del idiota le detuvo. Sencillamente no podía.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? -Gritó a todo pulmón, siendo ignorando por ambos que continuaron su lucha. 

Sin ya la paciencia necesaria, James agarró el objeto más cercano que encontró; una sartén y con certera puntería golpeó a ambos hombres en la cabeza. 

Ambos se detuvieron, agarrando sus cabezas lastimadas antes de mirar a James completamente asombrados.

-Para ser dos hombres que se supone son el Alfa y Beta de su manada, con seguridad están actuando como niños de dos años. ¿Qué diablos les pasa? -Gritó. 

-Él empezó. -Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, apuntándose el uno al otro. 

-Salga de una buena vez vez de mi cocina hasta que ambos puedan comportarse. -Gruño Barnes. Sin creerse las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca, aún cuando era él quien las decía. 

-¿Tu cocina? -Preguntó Peter, con una ceja levantada. 

James levantó nuevamente el sartén de forma amenazadora. 

-Sí, mi cocina. ¡Ahora lárguense hasta que aprendan buenos modales! 

Interiormente no podía estar más asombrado cuando ambos hombres se retiraron apresuradamente. Era increíble que aquello hubiera funcionado. Ya que había dado por perdido el hecho que su entrenamiento como Soldado sirviera de algo contra lobos inmensos y más fuertes que él. 

Tal vez la clave de tratar con hombres dominantes, es golpeandolos con una sartén, como en esa película de Disney. Iba a recordar mantenerla a mano para el futuro, porque no tenía dudas que volvería a usarla contra cabezas testarudas. También tomaría el día el día como viniera… hoy exactamente no era el de su escape y en cambio tenía una cocina por limpiar. Mirando alrededor, negó despacio. Le tomaría por lo menos una hora con ese desorden. Más le valía empezar. 

-//-

-Joder hombre, ¿por qué no me advertiste que James tenía temperamento? -Preguntó Richard mientras se sentaba al lado de Peter y frotaba su dolorida cabeza.

-¿Quieres decir que no te diste cuenta anoche? -Devolvió Quill con fingida promesa.

-Lo siento amigo, pero estaba muy ocupado admirando la vista. 

-Cállate antes de que te golpee otra vez. Se supone que no debes admirar absolutamente nada de mi compañero. -Gruñó Peter. 

-Bueno, es solo que esa camisita…

-Richard. -Gruñó otra vez Quil.

-Sólo digo…

-Sé lo que estás diciendo, pero intentar pedirle que use ropa. Viste lo que pasó cuando lo hice. 

-No. Vi lo que pasó cuando le gritaste. No le pediste nada. -Rider se detuvo mirando firmemente a su mejor amigo. -De hecho, las dos veces que lo he visto, he escuchado cerca de tres frases salir de tu boca cuando no le estás gritando o llevándotelo a alguna parte. 

Peter pudo sentir subir el calor inundarle al sonrojarse por la reprimenda. Sabía que probablemente se lo merecía, pero a nadie le gustaba que le dijeran que estaba equivocado o que se comportó mal, especialmente no a él. 

-¿Ya lo reclamaste? 

-Sí, un par de veces. Y parece ser los únicos momentos en los que no estamos discutiendo. 

-¿Qué piensas de eso?

Quill rió, apoyando los codos en su rodillas y su barbilla en sus manos; con mirada perdida a los lejos, respiró profundamente antes de dejar ir el aire lentamente. 

-Jodidamente increíble. 

-Sí, siempre pensé eso también. 

Peter frunció el ceño repentinamente ante una idea. Girándose para mirar a su mejor amigo. Nunca habían discutido sus preferencias sexuales, no era algo que les importara. 

-¿Por qué no has traído alguien a casa? ¿Tenías miedo de cómo reaccionaría?

-No. Es solo que no he conocido a quien me importe lo suficiente. Tengo la esperanza que mi compañero está ahí fuera, esperando que lo encuentre y sí, apuesto que es un él. 

-¿Y si no? -Soltó Quill curioso.

Rider se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lideraré con ello igual que lo has hecho tú. 

-No puedo creer que me uses ejemplo. ¡Soy un pésimo ejemplo! No lo he manejado nada bien. -Se quejó Peter, pasándose las manos por el cabello y alborotándolo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy muy seguro que la jodí, metí la pata a fondo con James y no sé cómo arreglarlo. -Admitió con tristeza.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Más gritos?

-Básicamente, salí huyendo de la cama apenas me desperté. 

-¿Que tú qué? 

-Es solo que… fue muy abrumador cuando llegó la mañana. Estoy acoplado, es un hombre y es maravilloso aún cuando se enoja… tener sexo fue más que increíble. Y totalmente sentí que que era especial el lazo y entonces, solo tuve la compulsión de necesitar un poco de espacio para respirar muy hondo.

-Wow tío. Tienes razón, la jodiste. 

-Gracias Richie, eres todo corazón. - Respondió sarcástico Peter, golpeándo juguetonamente a su amigo en el brazo. 

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Si fuese una chica, le compraría flores, chocolates; una joya, pero no lo es. No sé cómo decirle a otro hombre que lo siento. 

-Sabes, a los hombres también le gustan las flores. - Sonrió Rider. 

-¿En serio? -Cuestionó sorprendido, volteando para mirar atrás donde sabía estaba su pareja. -¿Crees que a James le gusten?

-No te duele intentarlo y si no le gustan, verá el gesto por lo que es. Por otro lado, podrías comprarle ropa. Parece que lo único a disposición son tus camisetas.

-Me gusta que vista mi ropa. -Murmuró muy bajo Quill, sin poder observarlos ojos de su mejor amigo y Beta.

-Estás muy mal Pete.

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-Te estás enamorando de él. Lo cuál afortunandamente para ti, no es malo; ya que es tu compañero. 

-No sé qué hacer.

-¿Quieres que te haga un mapa? -Insinuó Richard con una expresión lasiva.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Sobre eso otro, James ya me enseño como… oye no, simplemente no sé que demonios estoy haciendo con todo lo demás. 

-Oye vamos, termina esa esa frase. Me volveré loco si no sé que te enseñaron. 

Antes de que Peter pudiera responder, la puerta de enfrente se abrió; haciendo que ambos se pusieran en pie y se giraran a ver a James, con las manos en las caderas observándolos. 

-Ustedes dos tienen que ir a la cuidad y traer mi moto, ropa y mientras están en eso, compren otra sartén. La que aquí tiene una gran abolladura con forma de sus cabezas y así que necesito una nueva. -Ordenó con firmeza antes de cerrar la puerta con un azote.

Quill miró asombrado la puerta un momento.

-¿Crees que se enfade conmigo si entro y le pido un beso antes de irnos?

-Creo que ya está enfadado contigo y no puedes hacer nada peor de lo que ya hiciste. Aunque te daré un consejo. -Con una sonrisa del todo traviesa, Richard bajó su voz. -El sexo podría ponerlo de mejor humor. Te estaré esperando en la camioneta. 


	7. Chapter 7

Peter permaneció en la puerta de la cocina, observando como James lavaba los platos; preguntándose de paso cómo iba a cerrar la brecha entre ellos. 

-¿Jimmy? -Llamó suavemente, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó con brusquedad Barnes sin siquiera voltear a mirarle.

-Nada, no importa. -Dijo, girándose para irse ante la obvia molestia del otro. 

-¿Qué quieres Pete? -Interrumpió James antes de que saliera del todo de la habitación.

Quill se detuvo, girándose para encontrar los ojos azul grisáceo observándole. 

-Solo quería saber si podía conseguir un beso antes de irme.

Con un resoplido, el pelinegro tiró el paño de cocina sobre el mostrador antes de caminar hacia él. Con un andar seguro y sexy. 

-Nunca tendrás que pedir un beso, tonto. -Respondió, antes de ponerse de puntillas y unir sus labios. 

Peter gimió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de James, levantando su cuerpo y caminando algunos pasos hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde lo sentó metiéndose entre sus piernas. 

-Lo siento. -Susurró de pronto. -Sé que debí quedarme en cama en vez de salir corriendo como si hubiera sido una noche y luego el pasillo de la vergüenza. No tengo excusas. Estaba asustado cuando todo lo que pasó solo me golpeó.

Barnes miró sorprendido a Peter, de que se estuviera disculpando y de paso explicándole el porqué. Para nada se lo esperaba y eso podía cambiar muchas cosas entre ellos.

-Aceptaré con una condición. 

-Cualquier cosa, solo dilo. -Aceptó Quill, notando cierto nervios también por la posible respuesta.

-Tráeme más de un sartén, porque la próxima vez que me ignores; voy a golpearte de nuevo en esa cabezota tuya. 

-//-

Veinte minutos después Peter se subió y encendió la camioneta. Conduciendo por el camino de entrada directo a la vía principal, pudo sentir a Richard mirándole con diversión.

-Ni una palabra. -Gruñó.

Rider levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. 

-No he dicho nada. 

-¡Bien!

-Sin embargo, si dijera algo; sería que apestas a sexo. Supongo que James aceptó tus disculpas. -Insinuó su amigo, levantando una ceja ante el leve sonroja y la sonrisa torcida de Quill.

-Sí. -Respondió, recordando como un inocente beso de despedida se convirtió en un revolcón. Podría acostumbrarse tanto a eso. Su compañero era muy receptivo a sus toques y aún debía aprender muchas más cosas. Cuando se volviera bueno… oh, era partidario de la práctica hacía al maestro. 

-Por favor dime que no hicieron en el mostrador de la cocina. -Rogó el Beta.

-Nop. Mesa de la cocina. -Sonrió.

-¡Pete! Es eso… eso es…

-¿Envidioso? -Preguntó burlón.

-¡Sí, maldita sea! Quiero que alguien ponga esa mirada mirada en mi cara. 

-¿Qué mirada? 

-Oh por favor. -Refunfuñó Richard, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Pareces el gato que comió el canario. Si estuvieras más satisfecho de ti mismo tu ego no entraría por ninguna puerta. 

Peter sonrió. Sí, él estaba muy satisfecho en esos momentos. No solo le habían dando beso y había tenido sexo. Era el hecho que James había aceptado sus disculpas cuando tenía todo el derecho que enviarlo al espacio con una patada… o sartenazo. 

Lentamente se estaba dando cuenta que su compañero no encajaba en el estereotipo de lo que él creía eran los seres humanos. Lo que estremecía los cimientos de sus creencias. 

-¿Aún le piensas llevar flores? 

-Sí, le merece. -Asintió, desviando brevemente la mirada de la carretera hacia su acompañante. -¿Ri? ¿Qué piensas de los humanos?

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-No lo sé, supongo que siempre he pensado que son inferiores a nosotros… inescrupulosos, codiciosos, egoístas. 

-Eso es porque solo te has relacionado humanos así. Pero no todo los son Pete. De hecho la mayoría son agradables. Cierto que ellos cuidan de sí mismos, pero es porque no conocen el sentimiento de manada. 

-Sabes, James ni siquiera se desconcertó cuando le dije que era un cambiaformas. Ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo? -Cuestionó sorprendido Rider. 

-Su mejor amigo está acoplado con un lobo. 

-¿Qué manada?

-Ehh… estaba tan ocupado intentando que me besara que nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle. 

-Apuesto a nunca imaginaste estar en este posición. -Sonrió el Beta.

-No. Es algo natural y como Alfa sabía que tenía que cumplir. Pero ahora no puedo imaginar estar acoplado a alguien que no sea él. ¿Qué tan raro es eso?

-Nada raro, se supone que debe ser así. 

-Mmm… ¿Así que me siento de esta forma solo porque es mi compañero? -Preguntó Quill, recordando que James había señalado lo mismo. ¿Toda esa fuerte conexión esa por su unión o había algo más?

-Nunca he tenido compañero así que no sé. Creo que solo tú puedes responder eso Pete. Pero antes has tenido incontables citas. ¿Por qué no comparas con eso? ¿Alguna se sintió como esto?

-No. Ese es el punto. Es como si no pudiera dejar de pensar en él, que quererlo, desearlo. Y de solo pensar que tú lo veas vistiendo solo mi camisa…

-Hey. Sabes que nunca haría un movimiento sobre James, ¿verdad? -Preguntó cauto Richard.

-Lo sé. Simplemente, eso no importa. Nadie más que yo debería verlo así y por otro lado, no quiero nada más que verlo solo en mis camisas. ¿Qué tan jodido es eso?

-¿Quieres que me mude?

-No, también es tu casa. Solo trato de averiguar por qué estoy tan desquiciado. 

-La palabra adecuada no es desquiciado, es enamorado. Y puede que ahora te parezca confuso, pero llegará el momento en el que lo aceptarás y te preguntarás más bien por qué luchaste contra ello. Así que ahórrate el tiempo y simplemente entrégate. 

-¿Realmente es tan simple? -Cuestionó con escepticismo. 

-Claro que lo es. Le gustas Pete y sexualmente no tienen problemas. ¿Contra qué luchas? ¿Contra que es un hombre? Es un poco tarde para eso ya que lo has reclamado. 

-Lo haces sonar demasiado fácil. ¿Qué sucederá cuando la manada lo descubra? Sabes que no será fácil. 

-¿Y a tí cuándo te ha importado lo que digan de tí lo demás? Además míralo de este modo, o ellos lo aceptan o James los golpeará en la cabeza con su sartén. 


	8. Chapter 8

Peter pudo ver a James en la puerta cuando él y Richard aparcaron frente a la casa unas horas después, y totalmente se notaba ansioso por como movía uno de sus pies. 

-Dame veinte minutos y estaré de vuelta para el almuerzo. Ya tengo todo listo en contenedores en el refrigerador, así que ve poniendo la mesa. -Ordenó, tomando una maleta donde claramente estaba su ropa y dirigiéndose hacia el piso de arriba. 

-Oye espera, ¿no quieres tus sartenes? -Gritó Quill. 

-Ponlos en la cocina. Necesito meterme en mi propia ropa. 

Peter estaba un poco decepcionado que James estuviera tan determinado en ponerse su propia ropa. Definitivamente no se sentía como él cálido y confuso cuando usaba sus camisas. Tal vez deberían hablar. Parecía más fácil que ignorar el problema esperando lo mejor, siempre y cuando no gritara ya que no reaccionaba bien cuando lo hacía. Un pequeño problema ya que sin darse cuenta tocaba sus botones sin darle cuenta hasta llevarle al máximo.

Encogiéndose de hombros regresó al camioneta por el resto de las cosas, las cuales se resumían a todos los sartenes que pudiera encontrar, un botella gigante de lubricante y un ramo de rosas. 

Dejándolo todo en el mostrador, llenó un jarrón con agua y puso las flores ahí; llevándolas al centro de mesa. Tomando la pequeña tarjeta y leyendo lo que allí escribió.

_ Eres mi más brillante estrella favorita… _

Haciendo una mohín, mordió su labio inferior. Parecía ser lo adecuado en el momento, pero ahora se sentía estúpido. Tal vez debería quitar la nota. Y solo tal vez… tampoco las rosas. 

-Ni siquiera los pienses. 

Quill se sobresaltó y se giró para ver a Richard en la entrada. 

-¿Qué?

-No puede engañarme Peter Jason Quill. Estás pensando en no entregarle las flores ni la nota a James. No lo hagas. Tienes una oportunidad y espera a lo que tiene que decir. Podrías sorprenderte. 

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, devolvió la tarjeta. 

-Será mejor que tengas razón, si se burla de mí; date por muerto. 

-Incluso si no le gustan, no lo veo como el tipo de persona que se burlaría de otra. O puede que ti sí, solo que no con esto. De todos modos, ¿dónde está?

-Tomó la ropa y subió muy rápidamente a cambiarse. -Respondió secamente.

-No te dije en eso Pete. Puede que no tenga nada en contra de usar tus cosas, pero está en un lugar nuevo y seguramente solo desea la comodidad de sus propias cosas. 

Peter pensó en ello, dándose cuenta que su amigo podía tener razón. 

-Ven, me dijo que pusiéramos la mesa y sacáramos la comida, supongo que también hay que calentarla; y será mejor que lo tengamos todo antes de vuelva o va a usar una de esas sartenes sobre nosotros otra vez. 

Rider miró la pila de sartenes, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Realmente eran necesarias tantas? En sus manos son armas de destrucción masiva. -Resopló, contándolas y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. -¿Trece? ¿Le has traído trece sartenes? ¿Estas loco?

Quill se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de su amigo.

-Dijo que me perdonaría su le traía más de una. No iba a correr ningún riesgo. 

-Enserio ya perdiste la cabeza. Mantenlo alejado de los cuchillos de la cocina. -Pidió Richard alzando los platos.

-¿Crees que será menos peligroso con un sartén que con un cuchillo? Rid… ¡Míranos! Soy el Alfa de la manada, tú mi beta y aquí estamos haciendo y hablando sobre como no enfadar a un humano. 

-Veo el… ¡Dulce infierno! -Exclamó Richard, mirando más allá de Peter, que se giró rápidamente para ver lo que su mejor amigo miraba.

-¡Mierda! -Jadeó, al observar a James de pie en la puerta de la cocina. 

Se había puesto unos nuevos vaquero, muy ajustados. Con una camiseta que se adhería como segunda piel y resaltaba los músculos de sus brazos. Su cabello suelto y despeinado parecía recién salido la cama. 

Un piercing. Tenía un piercing en su oreja derecha.

-James. -Llamó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Notándose tan excitado que lo que pasaba por su cabeza ahora mismo, era arrastras su hombre de vuelta a la habitación, directo a la cama y hacerlo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera caminar. 

-¿Rosas? ¿Para mi? -Interrumpió Barnes, con el leve sonrojo ante el asentimiento de Quill; acercándose para olerlas. 

Tortura y media. Aquel trasero sobresalía justo enfrente de Quill y no hubiera duda de estirar la mano darle una nalgada o acariciarlo, si no fuera porque la nota estaba ahora en aquellas manos. 

-Wow…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron por segunda vez muy ampliamente, cuando una sonrisa le fue dedicada antes de ser besado al punto de robarle el aliento. 

-Supongo que te gustaron. -Dijo Peter al separarse. 

Richard sonrió, sentándose a la mesa. 

-¿Ahora podemos comer? 

No tomó mucho tiempo para que los tres hombres comenzaran a comer, por un rato manteniéndose en silencio; todos disfrutando de los distintos platillos que Barnes había preparado. 

Finalmente Rider acarició su estómago y miró con interés a James.

-¿Qué hay con ese arete?

-Tenía más y estuve a punto de hacerme algunos tattoos cuando era… adolescente, pero en el ejército no te lo permiten; el único que me queda es este. 

-Así que tu cabello largo es por eso también. Terminaste tu servicio y te revelaste. -Dedujo Richard.

-Algo así. -Girándose a Peter, ladeó su cabeza. -¿Qué piensas?

Quill no estaba seguro de cómo responderle. Anoche con solo su camisa puesta, James lucía sexy con piernas interminables. Ahora con su propia ropa tenía un aire de peligro, de no te metas conmigo que definitivamente lo encendía más que lo anterior. Lo que le confundía. 

-No te gusta. -Decretó Barnes, perdiendo la sonrisa.

-Dile la verdad, Pete. -Sugirió el Richard, poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la habitación para dejarlos solos.

Sintiéndose un tonto por lo que su falta de elocuencia había generado, decidió que sin importar el costo; prefería hacer feliz a su compañero. Inclinándose para acercarse a James, tomó sus manos entre las suyas. 

-Me gusta tu verdadero look, tal vez demasiado. Todo lo que he pensando desde que te vi, es el llevarte de vuelta arriba y hacerlo hasta ya no poder más. 

-Si te gusta, ¿cuál es el problema? 

-Cariño, no es que tenga un problema. Es solo que soy nuevo en esto… no estoy acostumbrado. Hasta ahora era el Alfa de mi manada, posición que gané por poder y fuerza. No tengo ninguna experiencia con alguien como tú. 

-Yo… necesito pensar sobre esto.

-No, no me malinterpretes. -Le detuvo, adelantándose a sus intenciones de retirarse. 

-Es que no lo entiendo. 

-Sé que no lo haces y desearía poder explicártelo, pero estoy teniendo dificultades para entenderme a mí mismo. Eso es lo que tan difícil acerca de esto y no quiero además herir tus sentimiento diciendo algo estúpido. 

James bufó exasperado ya.

-Solo dilo.

-Bien. Ten paciencia conmigo, ¿okey? -Tragando el nudo en su garganta, Peter continuó. -Verte ayer con mi camisa nada más y tus piernas expuestas, que hago una pausa para resaltar lo mucho que me gusta verte con mi ropa; te veías sexy. Ahora con tus jeans ajustados, botas de combate, camiseta ajustada y un jodido piercing creo que te ves peligrosamente sexy.

-Sigo sin ver…

-Es confuso para mí, no solo por hecho que jamás me fije en un hombre. Siempre han sido mujeres con curvas, perfume y esmalte de uñas. Suaves. -Sonrojándose fuertemente, se obligó a mantener su mirada. -Eres todo lo contrario. Un hombre. Uno entrenado, con un cuerpo muy firme y carácter. Capaz de ponerme de rodillas...

-Cuando aquí has sido y eres el que manda. -Completó comprendiendo y sin poder evitarlo riendo. Había pasado por esos dilemas hacía mucho y enlistarse los agravó, más finalmente y de la peor forma la madurez había tocado con cada escenario que se topó en sus misiones y entonces se dio cuenta que solo él podía velar de sí mismo y vivir su vida cómo quería era lo único que tendría. 

-Vas a escandalizarlos como no tienes idea. 

-¿A tu manada? ¿Y eso es bueno?

-Desde que me hice cargo he tratado de llevarlos al siglo veintiuno, pero cierto grupo han hecho todo lo posible joderme. Con un compañero como tu, tan desafiante como un Alfa mismo; cambiarán un montón de cosas. 

-Siempre tengo un montón de sartenes para que hagan lo que quiero, ¿no? -Dijo con diversión James, señalando la pila en el mostrador.

-Dijiste que era única forma en que me perdonarías. -Le recodó Peter.

-No lo decía exactamente en serio. Solo quería que te retorciera un poco. 

-Ya… más yo prefiero verte retorcerte a ti, debajo o encima mío. -Coqueteó Quill, bajando su voz. 

Barnes lo miró para ver si hablaba enserio. Y el brillo travieso de esos ojos verdes le dijo que era muy enserio.

-Dame diez minutos y encuéntrate conmigo arriba.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter observó el reloj, como el segundero avanzaba lentamente; lo cuál no tenía lógica, pero así se sentía. Como si el tiempo se arrastrara.

Poniéndose en pie empezó a recoger la mesa y limpiarla. Cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera ocupado. Casi que corrió cuando vio que el tiempo se había cumplido, deteniéndose ante la puerta de habitación, donde respiró hondo antes de abrirla; perdiendo todo el aire ante la vista que le esperaba. 

James estaba acostado en medio de cama, vistiendo absolutamente nada; solo una sonrisa seductora mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo. 

-Estás tratando de matarme. -Juró Quill, sacándose la camisa tan rápido como podía antes de dirigirse al botón de sus vaqueros. Importándole poco el desastre que iba dejando el piso. Toda su atención estaba en el postre que le esperaba. 

Empezando por la parte inferior de la cama, lentamente comenzó a subir por el colchón hasta llegar a aquellas piernas las cuales fue besando; desde el tobillo al muslo. 

-¿Vas a chupármela, Pete? -Preguntó Barnes, dejando caer su mano y separando aún más sus piernas. 

-Sabes que nunca he hecho antes, no sé si se sentirá bien para ti. -Respondió, aún así lamiendo sus labios.

-Sospecho que te las arreglarás. Eres un aprendiz bastante bueno… y rápido. 

Envalentonado por el cumplido, Quill se inclinó hacia adelante lamiendo la punta; recibiendo un suspiro de placer como recompensa y una gota de preseminal que decidió probar. Imaginando que sería amargo, su sorpresa fue máxima al notar más bien un tono dulce. 

Escuchó gemir a James al recorrer con su lengua hacia abajo del largo miembro, recordando lo que a él le gustaba; se movió aún más abajo, hacía sus testículos que succionó lo más suave posible. 

De pronto notó algo de tono azul que sobresalía de la entrada de su compañero e incrédulo, así como divertido no dudó de tirar de él, observando como James tembló. 

-¿Un vibrador?

-Es bueno tener cierta variedad de juguetes a mano. -Se defenció Barnes sin aliento. 

-Así que, ¿te gusta? 

-Un poco. -Respondió, nada sincerio. 

Frunciendo su ceño por la obvia mentira, Peter volvió a introducirlo con cuidado; deteniéndose cuando las manos contrarias apretaron la sábana. Por lo que había aprendido la noche anterior, estaba muy seguro que estaba cerca o ya había dado con la próstata. 

-Y si hago esto, ¿sí te gusta? -Desafió el Alfa, tomando la erección en su boca y chupándola en lo que movía con su dedo el vibrados. 

-¡Peter! -Gritó James, cerrando sus ojos y retorciéndose. Sujetándose al cabello de Quill sin darse cuenta. 

Aquello respondía su pregunta, sonrió; al ver como prácticamente había perdido el control. Esforzándose más en su trabajo, lamió mientras succionaba a un ritmo más rápido; sin dejar de mover el vibrador, torciéndolo hacia adelante y atrás. Los gritos y gemidos de James estimulándolo, pues su propio miembro goteaba. 

-Si… si no te detienes ahora, voy a correrme. -Advirtió con voz temblorosa Barnes. 

Por toda respuesta, Peter continuó hasta que James alcanzó el orgasmo. Estaba tan excitado que todo lo que pudo hacer fue sacar el vibrador, apenas con el tiempo suficiente de penetrarlo antes de alcanzar su propia liberación. 

La sensación del cuerpo de su pareja apretándole alrededor, era tan increíble que bombeó unos cuantas veces más hasta el nudo apareció; colapsando sobre su pecho y enterrando su cara en el cuello de James. Ambos luchando por respirar, pero con idénticas sonrisas satisfechas. 

-¿Y? 

-¿Enserio necesitas preguntar? 

-Vamos Jimmy, no seas cruel. 

-Tú solo quieres que te infle el ego. 

Peter rió, buscando los labios contrario; que besó con tranquilidad y mimo. 

-Así que se me dio muy natural. -Insistió poco después Quill, no dispuesto a dejar el tema. 

-Eres insufrible. -Gruñó Barnes, volviendo a besarle. -Quizás la próxima vez deberíamos intentarlo pero contigo. -Insinuó para molestarle. 

-¿Vibrador incluido? 

-¿Lo usarias? -Preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro. 

-¿Porqué no? Tú lo usaste y parecía que estabas en el cielo. 

-Bueno, sí; pero…

-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero no puede tener toda la diversión para ti solo cariño. 

James alzó una ceja. 

-Tengo una pregunta por cierto. -Interrupió Peter, acariciando la mejilla contraria con sus nudillos. 

-¿Qué sucede?

-No tienes vello ahí abajo. 

-Eso no es un pregunta Peter. 

Un puchero hizo sobresalir el labio inferior de Quill. 

-Me afeito. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Higiene, placer. -Ladeando su cabeza, Barnes se fijó en la arruga entre la cejas de su Alfa. -¿Te molesta?

-No, me gusta. Solo… no sé si decir no sabía o no estoy acostumbrado. Pero deja de pensar que cada cosa que pregunto no me gusta, solo es curiosidad. 

-Esta bien. ¿Alguna otra duda?

-¿Usarias el vibrador con esos ajustados pantalones tuyos para mi? 

-//-

James marcó el número de Steve y lo dejó en el manos libres, estirándose para alcanzar una taza de la estantería alta para servirse un café; mientras esperaba que le contestara. 

-¿Hola? 

-Hey Tony, soy Buck. ¿Steve está por ahí?

-Oh, James. ¿Cómo te va? 

-En realidad bastante bien. Sobre eso quería hablar con el Punk, le tengo una sorpresa que nunca va a creer. ¿Está ahí?

-Justo aquí, espera. 

Momentos después, Steves estaba en línea.

-¿Buck? ¿Estás bien? ¿Finalmente has dejado de ir en bar en bar cantando y te has establecido?

-Mucho más que eso, no creo que ni siquiera seas capaz de imaginar lo que he pasado estos días. 

-¿Oh? Cuéntame. 

-Empieza con un bar… y no, no es que fuera a trabajar, solo me detuve por el baño. De pronto fui atacado, llegó alguien más que entrecomillas me salvó. Me raptaron y actualmente estoy en un casa perdida en los confines de la tierra teniendo el mejor sexo de vida. 

-¡James Buchannan Barnes! -Gritó Steve Rogers, totalmente alterado sin poner cuidado a la risa de su amigo, que sabía ya debía estarse moviendo en la habitación a punto de salir y poner el mundo de cabeza. 

-Cálmate quieres. -Bebiendo su café con un suspiro, los ojos azul grisáceos se perdieron en el panorama que dejaban ver las puertas dobles que daban a la terraza. -Es un Alfa y mi compañero. 

El silencio de ultratumba hizo que rodara sus ojos. No debía ser tan impactante, no cuando Tony también era un Alfa y pareja de su amigo. 

-¡Dios mio! ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Estás acoplado con él?

-Sí. 

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Peter Quill. 

-Ese nombre me suena. ¿De dónde lo conozco? 

-Al parecer su manada y la de Tony se han ayudado algunas veces. 

-Sí, eso no sería raro. ¿Pero entonces, estás bien?

-Sí, dejando de lado los problemas del principio y que aún trabajamos una cosas…

-Espera, ¿trabajando cosas? -Interrumpió Steve.

-Era hetero. 

-Lo corrompiste. -Bromeó Rogers.

-Realmente no me puedo atribuir todo el crédito. No cuando le enseño y de pronto el aprendiz se vuelve maestro. 

-Eso dice más de lo que me gustaría saber. -Se quejó Steve. -Más presiento que te falta decirme algo, ¿no? 

-Esta noche voy a conocer a la manada.

-¿Y?

-No estoy muy seguro de cómo van a reaccionar. Peter me contó que algunos están todavía aferrados a tiempos arcaicos, eso sin contar las mujeres que lo querían desde que se convirtió en el Alfa. Y a sabes, mi temperamento…

-¿Quill tiene problemas con ello?

-No. En realidad creo que le gusta bastante como luzco de chico malo, retándolo y amenzanándolo con una sartén. Me compró trece. 

-¿Sartenes?

-Puede que cuando se estaba comportando como un niño de dos años y me ignoró yo le haya dado a él y su Beta por la cabeza con uno. 

-¡Cristo, Buck! -Rió Rogers. -Si tu compañero no tiene problemas contigo de esa forma que eres, que te de igual lo que piensen los demas. 

-No quiero avergonzarlo. -Admitió bajito. 

-Te lo he dicho siempre Buck, sé tu mismo. 

-Secundo eso. 

James saltó, volviéndose rápidamente para ver a Peter quieto en las escaleras; con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. 

-¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?

-Es suficiente para saber que estás preocupado por nada. Todo saldrá bien. 

-Sí, pero…

-No, nada de peros; lo sabes. Lo descubriran tarde o temprano, entonces ¿por qué no acabamos con todo esto de un solo golpe? -Cortó Quill, con una sonrisa. 

-Bien. Ahora te advierto que si alguien se burla de mi…

-Ya le dije a Richard que ocultara tus armas de destrucción masiva, bebé; así que solo vas a tener que lidiar con ello. Por supuesto, me aseguraré que nadie sea malo contigo.

-¿Escondiste mis sartenes? ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-Porque… -Acercándose, Peter rodeó con sus brazos a James. -Eres letal con esas cosas y no quiero ser árbitro esta noche de ninguna pela. 

-Bien. -Gruñó James, resoplando.

Inclinándose para capturar el labio inferior de Barnes, Quill acarició su cadera. 

-Lo haces a propósito, ¿cierto? 

-No sé de qué hablas. -Suspiró el más bajo, girando el rostro en otro desafío. 

-¿Buck? ¿Bucky? ¿Hola? -Steve dijo después de unos momento, quitándose abruptamente el teléfono de su oreja cuando la risa se convirtió en gruñidos y gemidos. Mirando asombrado el aparato antes de mirar a Tony asombrado. -Ahora sé lo que sentía cada que nosotros le hacíamos eso. 

**Author's Note:**

> PD2. No les extrañe si le suena conocida a las miles de historias de cambiaformas y todo eso, soy fan de ellas y ahí vino la inspiración para esto.


End file.
